I Will Make Her Love Me
by Guby-san
Summary: Tsukumo sees Toko changing, making him discover his feelings for her sister. "Without rush, I will make her love me." Short story. Terrible in summaries, I hope you like it read and review.


I know I am getting murdered. It seems like years since I last posted something… OHHH I remember why, it was last year and seriously I even left a story on a hiatus. Well, I got my new computer today and while I was looking through my old stuff I found this FF prompt, I decided to finish it and submit it. _The characters don't belong to me they belong to Odagiri- sensei, though I wish they were be mine. _

_Inside my mind TSUKUMO AND TOKO INCEST FTW ~~ _

* * *

I Will Make Her Love Me

She must never know.

My sister and I always walk together towards school. There has never been a day when one of us wouldn't follow the other. There were days when one of us got sick and so we made it a unanimous decision that both us would stay at home and the healthy one would take care of the ill. To be honest, we just need each other.

I yawned.

Recently, the time that I have been waiting for her has increased from fifteen minutes to almost an hour. She might think that I cannot notice her sudden change. Her virgin face started using make-up. Her hair, which used to never been brushed, has met the comb.

And though I love the way she looks now, I cannot help but still hate it. The flirtatious glances that are thrown at her, the sweet caramelized words that are said to her and the inevitable skin ship that has increased from the guys. I just cannot help but abhorrence it. Yet, I cannot bring myself to say something about it. Perhaps she started liking a guy or…. If that's the case, I don't know how to act in front of these maters; I just shouldn't become a hindrance.

I was immersed on my own world that even my god-like ears didn't seem to notice that she was getting close. Then, I felt her little fragile hands embrace me from behind, the feeling of her petite body against my back made my heart stop for a millisecond, I was somehow surprised because I was drowning on the sea of thoughts and frankly I didn't expect such a tender, and by all means sudden, form of affection. She stopped hugging me and I turned back.

"Tsukumo-kun" she said. "Ready to go?" she smiled

"Toko-chan I was waiting for you. Sure let's go." I smiled back at her.

During the entire walk, she made all the conversation, I held back and most of my answers were either yes, no or just as simple as a single nod. I mentally cursed the air that sometimes lifted her skirt of her uniform showing more skin that usual. However, I will admit it, that extra skin was making me think of improper actions, my evil and perverted side somehow thanked the air. When we reached school, she bid farewell and went to the senior's building. I headed to my own when some of my classmates stopped me.

"Hey Murasame-san"

"Yes? " I got a pocky box out of my backpack and started eating it.

"Is Murasame Toko your sister?"

I nodded.

"Would you care on introducing us? I heard she is single and might be looking for a boy-"

I glared at him and he stopped talking.

"Umm…. Forget it…." He mumbled.

I continued walking towards my desk.

'_Am I a jealous brother or what?'_

That's all that crossed my mind, well that, and the reason of it.

However, I might be lying by pretending I do not know the reason; frankly I know the answer. I might be slow, but even I have knowledge of the feelings that have been saved within my heart for the past centuries. I have feelings for her, deep ones. It is not just a high school crush or just another physical attraction of a horny man. I love her. I do and it emphasizes the entire definition of the word. I love her like Romeo loved Juliette or like Orpheus loved Eurydice. Nevertheless, I am well aware that my romantic feelings are only one-sided.

We went home. Together. This time we were both quiet, no word exchange for the hour we had to walk down from school to the mansion.

When we reached home, I went to sleep, no dinner this time, I felt mentally tired. Then, I heard someone come in; I still pretended to be sleeping. I half opened my eyes to see her silhouette, which I would always recognize even in the darkest hour. She went on her knees at the corner of my bed. I heard sound of sobs, she was crying.

"You are too cruel" she sobbed again. "You are cruel with me Tsukumo, please don't ignore me" she sobbed a little bit louder "I am doing all I can... But it hurts, you are my brother I shouldn't to that…."

She kept saying things like those until she felt asleep. I brought her to my bed, next to me. My hormones were totally failing; I just wanted her to feel protected, to feel like I was there. My body totally ignored the feelings of lust that held for her, so I simply felt asleep, hugging her, like we usually did when we were kids.

The next day, which was luckily a Saturday, I woke up to the scent of her hair and her body that moved. Afterwards she woke up, she quickly stood up and screamed.

"What am I doing here Tsukumo what happened?"

I tried to wake up a little bit when I answered.

"Good morning Toko-chan, Oh, Does it matter?" I quietly said.

She blushed furiously.

I smiled at the sight, I felt glad that I had such effect on her.

I just stood up and walked towards here with a teasing smile on my face. Toko only followed me with her eyes. When I got close to her, I bent down and kissed her cheek.

She was confused, speechless and as red as humanly possible.

"I really love Toko-chan" I smiled and went back to my bed to sleep a little bit more.

Toko stood there for a long while until she regained her thoughts. She seemed lost in her own world, judging by her expression, she looked like she replayed the kiss I gave her innocently over and over again. She ran to my bed and she started trying to wake me up screaming.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

I would not answer that. I meant what I meant, no more and no less than that. I was absolutely in love with her.

…. And, I now, I know she loves me too. It is just a matter of time until she realizes that. I will take all the time there is to make her understand.

Without rush,

_I will make her love me._

* * *

Done!

I think I will start working on the rest of the projects I discontinued due to my so long hiatus. Of course, when I finish the book I am reading,. Then, I will make a couple of more fics I have to do something productive, so what about using my depraved and full of complicated plots mind to write some stuff.

I hope you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
